American Suitor
by Zanros
Summary: If you thought the original Ranmaverse was complicated wait till you see this version of how things went down from volume one. Features an OC. Rated T for action and possible lemony scenes.
1. The Engagement

American Suitor

Summary: Ranma has a new suitor but this one is under the impression that Ranma is really a girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or any of its characters but I do own all of the OC that will appear in this story.

Note: When Ranma is in girl form I will use she instead of he. Also, Ranma might be slightly bisexual.

Chapter 1: The Engagement 

Genma Saotome was feeling confident at this moment. Sure he and Ranma had on their way back to Japan swum right past it and kept going until hitting America but now Genma was going to fight the master of the Hu dojo, some dojo they had found, and the stakes on the match very interesting: the winner got to choose his reward. Luckily for Genma all of the members of the dojo knew how to speak fluent Japanese. Genma knew what he was going to demand as his reward, all of the dojo's money. All he had to do was win this match.

Twenty minutes later…

Genma Saotome had never truly known what the word pain meant until now, as he struggled to get up, he fathomed on how he had lost. The master of the dojo merely looked down at Genma before saying "We had a deal, did we not?"

Genma started looking nervously at the man before getting on his knees screaming "Whatever you do don't take my money away, I only have 500 yen."

Meanwhile…

Ranma was bored in every sense of the word. Not only had she and her father swum right by Japan reaching America. Genma had decided to challenge the Hu dojo for some cash, and to top it all off he Ranma Saotome was stuck in the body of a girl. Ranma looked at her surroundings and saw some practice dummies, decided to make some use for the time Ranma began beating the dummies up. As her workout progressed she suddenly heard a voice call out "Who are you?"

She landed and turned around to see a young hunk of man about her age with red hair, darker skin (results of a tan), green eyes, and wearing some biker clothing looking puzzlingly at her, she wiped the sweat off her brow and informed him "I'm Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes Saotome School of Martial Arts. Who are you to inquire?"

The young man suddenly hits himself in the forehead saying aloud "Where are my manners? I'm Jin Hu of the Hu School of Martial Arts."

"Oh, so you're the heir to this school?" asked Ranma.

"Yes. Would you be interested in a little sparring match?" inquired Jin.

"Sure." Replied Ranma shrugging.

Both Ranma and Jin adopted fighting stances and Jin announced "Begin!"

Back to Genma…

Suddenly the sound of someone shouting, "Begin!" was heard through out the dojo grounds and everybody, including Genma, ran to the training grounds to see Ranma and Jin begin fighting. Ranma immediately jumped over Jin and landed behind him while simultaneously kicking him into the ground. As Jin falls towards the ground he lands on his hands and flips over to land on his feet. Both of them smirking before charging again, as Ranma charges she jumps into the air and dive kicks towards Jin, Jin is seemingly caught off guard but at the last minute he catches Ranma's foot and slams her into the ground. As Jin swings his fist towards Ranma, Ranma rolls out of the way and kicks Jin squarely in the chest, knocking him off his feet. Jin gets up brushing off some dirt on his shoulders, he looks at Ranma and calmly says, "You're good, but I'm better."

Ranma chuckles before jump kicking towards Jin hitting Jin again in the chest. Jin is merely pushed back a few feet before he stops his skidding. Suddenly Jin narrows his eyes and he shouts, "It's time to end this!"

Jin charges Ranma throwing multiple punches into her. Ranma surprised by fierceness of the attack can merely defend herself as she loses ground. Suddenly Jin lashes out with a kick to Ranma's side sending her tumbling towards the ground. As she gets up she pocked on the forehead by Jin as he exclaims, "I win."

Ranma gets up and smiles before she and Jin walk off talking about various things such as their stupid parents. As Genma watches them he merely begins to cry silently at the sheer beauty of the scene. The dojo master mutters over Genma's shoulder, "I believe I have found what I wanted."

Genma jumped but manage to gather his wits, "What?" he inquired.

"An engagement between your daughter and my son." replied the dojo master.

"Impossible, I don't know enough about you." countered Genma.

"My name in Kyo Hu master of the Hu dojo. It's a shame that you will not accept an engagement between my son and your daughter, I am having a hard time to find a suitable wife for my son who will one day inherit the entire Hu family _fortune_." Informed Kyo with an obvious emphasis on fortune.

"Family, **fortune**?" inquired Genma his voice suddenly squeaky.

"Why yes, my dojo is the _richest_ in all of America." replied Kyo with a slight smile on his face from the squeaky voice coming from Genma.

CHA-CHING! 

"Very well, I've reconsidered. I will accept your proposal to arrange an engagement between our children." announced Genma.

"Very well, I'm glad you agree." Stated Kyo with a full blown smirk on his face as he thought: _"I win."_

"I just ask that you give us a couple of days to go to our home in Japan at the Tendo Dojo." pleaded Genma.

"Agreed." answered Kyo.

"Ranma." called Genma. "We're leaving."

Ranma looked sadly at Jin before replying, "I'm coming."

Two hours later…

As Ranma and Genma disappeared into the sunset Kyo asked Jin, "What do you think of Ranma?"

"She's cute." replied Jin.

"Well, she's now your fiancée so you must follow her to the Tendo Dojo in Japan." informed Kyo.

"Nani! I'm engaged!" yelled Jin.

"Yes." Replied Kyo. "Besides, I heard that Japan has lots of powerful martial artists." He muttered.

"I'm going to Japan." Announced Jin after thinking about it for a few seconds.

Kyo looked towards the setting sun thinking,_ "I win, again."_

End of Chapter 1 

Well what do you guys think, actually don't answer just yet unless you want to. This idea just wouldn't stop bothering me until I wrote it down. I'm hoping to continue it but if no one likes it I might just leave it as it is. Please leave some form of review, please.

Female Ranma: Wee. That Jin guy was hot.

Male Ranma: I don't know what you see in him.

Tetsurga: Settle down you two I need to think about my other stories so give me some peace and quiet.

Female Ranma to herself: Hot guy, hot guy, hot guy, hot guy, hot guy, hot guy.


	2. HELP!

HELP!

After much though and consideration I have decided that I need help writing this story, if you are interested then contact me. E-mail or another method is acceptable.


End file.
